Your average day when your dating Lydia Martin
by elenamarie0801
Summary: Lysaac One Shot: Fluff, Humor, Action, and anything else you could want or except in a Lysaac one shot. Basically it's Isaac's average day when he's dating Lydia Martin, rather it's carrying her books or beating someone up. They always find a way to keep it interesting. ((They're already dating in this))(((This story was written by myself and a good friend named Nia)))


"I think your confusing me with someone who might actually care, keyword being confused." Why was it that lower class man always found it necessary to come up to her during study halland of course attempt to ask her out, it was _almost_ embarrassing. "I'm not really looking for a boyfriend right now, though I am looking for someone to walk my dog. Are you free after school? Prada loves the smell of designer leashes and desperation which make you a perfect fit." Emerald hues flicked up with amusement at the appearance of a tall male walking up from behind the underclassmen. "Right Isaac?" She asks, her facial expression all smiles knowing full well that he'd heard the entire conversation.

Isaac snorted, shouldering passed the blonde teenager, Isaac pulled out the chair beside his girlfriend, turned it backwards and took a seat. He even laughed a little. "Jeremy, how many times do I have to tell you?" Isaac's smile was brilliant and pleasant until he finished. "Stay the fuck away from her. Or I'll put you in the dumpster in the back of the school. In multiple pieces."

Reaching into her purse Lydia pulled out a pale pink post it note where she wrote her number on the front of it and handed it over to the teenager. "But if you're interested Prada takes her walks between five and seven, and Isaac you're just so considerate." She adds, leaning over to kiss her boyfriends cheek before pressing the post it note against Jeremy's chest. "You can leave now kay?"

"Thanks babe, anything for the Samaritans." This time his smile was genuine, and it was all for her. Jeremy looked both terrified and wounded, and when he backed up, he nearly tripped over the furniture.

Now that they were left alone, Isaac rested his arms on the back of his chair before leaning his chin on them, head tilting just a little to get a good look at the Martin girl. "Did you miss me? "

Because yes, he'd skipped class that morning to sleep in. He wondered how much of an earful he'd get from her because of that.

Frowning she playfully pushed against his chair so he was scooted away. "Of course I didn't miss you, barely noticed you were gone." She settles with before leaning over to dig through her bag and bring out a couple notebooks. "Though I hope you know there's no way I'm helping you study for the pop quiz I'm not telling you about that your having fifth period."

Man, she was cute.

"Oh yeah?" He asks just as playfully, and he rocked the chair just a little to lean over and hooked his fingers under Lydia's seat, and tugged her to him.

"What if I promised a really good back rub, the notebook, and my willingness to be extremely obedient wholely and totally for one whole hour?"

"I'd say that I think you may just be in love with me Mr. Lahey." Her response was just as playful but she did dig her heels into the carpeted floor to stop him from dragging her to close. "I'd also say that those freshmen boys have been listening to every word your saying, and laughing their asses off at how whipped you are."

"At least it'll be a change from them jerking off raw." But, Isaac's eyes dropped down to her heels stuck in the carpet before he matched gazes with her again.

"You already knew I was anyway, not exactly a bomb dropper."

"Thats disgusting Isaac, I'm still a lady you know." This time Lydia made a point of crossing her arms over her chest as she gave him a very clearly annoyed look, why did guys have to be such guys. "I deserve to be treated like one."

"Name one time I don't treat you like royalty." His tone however, was far from annoyed, it was bargaining. "Me taking shots at other guys-you like it."

Why must he always be right, it was one of the only reasons why they'd fight. "Well lets see then, the guy over there reading the fiction book about knights totally ogled my chest when I walked in. Knock him out in one punch, oh and Aiden's in the corner to the right and we both know he hit on me at least twice today. Go on and impress me."

"You want me to punch out Aiden?" Because that was the number one thing that had him excited him the most. He'd already gotten out of his chair. Well, suspension wasn't so bad, at least he had probable cause to sleep in during the mornings.

"Be right back."

"Not even a kiss goodbye, royalty my ass." Lydia murmured under her breath as she watched Isaac practically skip away.

He heard that, he'd kiss her better later. Who first, god, today was a good day. Maybe the human kid. But his knuckles were itching for Aiden, to the point he wanted to grate them against the other beta's teeth.

Him first then.

To the right he went. Looks like Aiden had been listening, because the second Isaac stood in front of him, he smirked.

"You do everything your girlfriend tells you Lahey?" Isaac rolled up the sleeves of his cardigan.

"Not everything, but this-just gives me the excuse I've been looking for."

Isaac swung, but so did Aiden, both ended up with very powerful fists to the face, the twin slamming back against the book shelf. Isaac staggering to smack his lower back into the nearby table where his other target had been reading.

People were looking now. Some of them chorusing fight, fight, fight!

Unlike everyone else in the group Lydia watched from afar, every once in awhile her eyes would shift down to brush off imaginary pieces of fuzz form her dress. Both boys would heal in the end so it really wasn't a big deal, not to mention it actually looked like Isaac was having fun.

Shifting in her seat, Lydia flipped a curl around her finger as she covered her mouth with her hand. "/Whoever/ manages to win, I'll blow in any place they'd like." Isaac always was a fun of the kinky stuff.

Fun was an understatement. He was just wondering how long it would take for someone to run off to get a teacher, when both Lydia's hushed voice, and Aiden's elbow hit him.

What? He didn't fucking think so. But it was safe to say his oppenant was more lively than ever.

Isaac was ducked during the in coming clothes line, and preformed a grade A lacrosse tackle into the attack body.

Grabbing an encyclopedia from the bottom shelf, Isaac began slamming the cover against the beta underneath him, who raised his hands to protect his face before rolling them over.

That encyclopedia though, came to raise itself as a shield until Aiden struck it hard enough to fracture it. They were both bleeding and healing, healing and bleeding, and Isaac used the now two halves of the once thick volume to smash them on either side of Aiden's head, pushing him off.

Darting to his feet, the toe of his 's tapped themselves hard against the ribs of the adversary over and over again.

had got her attention, pushing her chair back the banshee stood up and slowly started the walk towards the group of people surrounding the fighting males. The group spilt like the red sea as she walked through, stopping only a few feet from Isaac's aggressive body. "Baby." She prompted, tapping her heel against the floor before giving him an award winning smile. "I'm kind of hungry, wanna grab some Mexican."

Aiden looked ready to tear his leg off, the subtle glow of blue eyes had begun but Lydia interrupted everything. Both boys looked up from their positions, gazes zeroing in on the petite figure, and Isaac gave his foot a shove, jerking Aiden's body, more gently this time.

"Mexican? Yeah sure." He replies ecstatically, wiping his bloody lip on the back of his hand. The kid who'd been reading his knights book, still had the novel raised, but his eyes were wide and staring at the scene, hands shaking.

The hell was wrong with Isaac Lahey?

The beta offered his girlfriend, a clean hand, the knuckles were a little bruised but already began to heal. "Let's get out of here before coach shows up."

Intertwining their fingers together the strawberry blonde only nodded her head in agreement before giving all the onlookers a very /get out of my way/ kind of glare. "Hey losers, move."

They did, right on cue. The pair sauntered out of there, Aiden calling profanities all directed to the towering Lahey boy, but there was something else he had on his mind. "Wait a second baby," Isaac mutters once they were passing Knight boy's table. Isaac, without even looking, clipped the kid right in the jaw, and he toppled over in his chair.

"Can I drive?"

Digging into her purse Lydia pressed the keys against his chest, ignoring all the surprised gasps from the students who had taken a very large step back from the couple. "Of course." Sometimes having a totally awesome healing werewolf boyfriend kind of just rocked.

"Sweet." Isaac traded holding Lydia's hand, to curving his arm around her waist, and pressing his palm to her hip. The two of them waltzed out of the highschool, like they didn't care who saw them. And truthfully, Isaac didn't.

Grinning Lydia hip bumped him before shifting her purse on her shoulder a little higher so it wouldn't fall. "Your pretty ridiculous Lahey, you know that?"

"How so?" He asks, kicking, a small rock about in the parking lot, all the way to her car. And when they were close enough, unlocked the doors for her.

"You just kicked someones ass and knocked someone else out just because your girlfriend asked." She explains watching the walk travel towards her car before Isaac clicked the button to unlock it. "Most normal non ridiculous guys wouldn't do that."

"I never liked Aiden." He amends, opening up the passenger side door.

"And, I sure as fuck don't like people hitting on you. That among other things, earned him way more than the three strike maximum."


End file.
